


Cafe Outing

by ferrousdraconis



Series: Riku and Kairi are Bros So Help Me [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Let them be friends, Y'ALL CAN TAKE THIS FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousdraconis/pseuds/ferrousdraconis
Summary: Meme team dream team has a chat.





	Cafe Outing

“-and then Tidus smacked right into the water!”

 

Riku nearly inhaled his drink. Across from him Kairi had accompanied her story with a pantomimed belly flop onto the table between them, eyes opened wide in mock surprise. She sat back in her seat just as his suppressed chuckles burst into loud, uproarious laughter. He forced himself to calm, retaining a smile as he spoke.

 

“Alright, that was pretty good.”

 

She shot him dual finger guns and a wink.

 

“Riiight? Even the great Broodlord Riku can’t resist me.”

 

Riku raised an eyebrow, mouth in what he would never admit was a pout.

 

“Do you really have to keep calling me that? I don’t  _ brood _ , Kai.”

 

Kairi looked at him the way one might if their dog had just missed jumping on the couch.

 

“Oh of  _ course _ you don’t, you’ve never brooded a day in your life. It’s not like you spent an entire year thinking about Sora being asleep, and then how Sora would  _ totally hate you  _ for giving in to Ansem, and then how Sora would hate you for being Master first, or maybe-”

 

“Okay I get it!”

 

At this point he had just about buried his face in his hands.

 

“There’s… a pattern. Just stop” he said, muffled.

 

Concern flashed in her eyes for a moment.

 

“Did I go too far?”

 

He shook his head, looking up slightly to meet her eyes.

 

“You’re fine Kairi, you made your point well.”

 

Her expression turned mischievous in an instant.

 

“So then, speaking of… How’re things going with Sora?” she asked, head cocked innocently.

 

And there went Riku’s head back into his hands. Though even that small effort could not conceal the red rising in his ears.

 

His next sentence was nearly inaudible. Kairi leaned across the table, hand to her ear and grin plastered firmly on her face.

 

“Hmm? I didn’t hear that Riku, you’ll have to repeat it.”

 

She received a half-hearted glare for her troubles, although Riku did raise his head and secure his fidgeting hands in his lap. He cleared his throat awkwardly, turning away before speaking.

 

“He ah, kinda said he wanted to marry me?”

 

He saw Kairi’s eyes light up and quickly interjected before she could start.

 

“We were having a sleepover yesterday, and he was asleep. I was...up. And then he kinda just turned over, said that he- yeah. Then went back to sleep?”

 

By the time he had finished she’d propped up her elbows on the table and rested her head on top of them, smile almost seeming too wide for her face.

 

“That’s so cuuute,”she cooed, “and so romantic too. God I wish that were me.”

 

She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a sip of the drink between them. It had taken one awkward conversation to explain that no, they were not a couple, (“I’m gay sir”), and yes, they really only needed one drink. They’d all been sharing everything since they were 5 after all, period of cootie-fear notwithstanding. 

 

By the time Riku turned back, the glass had been drained completely. His embarrassment quickly forgotten, he stared her down with brows furrowed.

 

“Kairi I paid 100 munny for that, you were supposed to let me have some.”

 

She grinned around the straw in her mouth, which was still making obnoxious slurping noises against the ice in the cup.

 

“You snooze you lose Lover Boy. Being cute doesn’t exempt you from my everlasting thirst.”

 

He snorted.

 

“You bet you have everlasting thirst, everyone’s hot and no one’s available.”

 

She gave a long whine, resting her head resignedly on the table.

 

“I knoooow. So many pretty girls but they’re all either a version of me or Sora or some bastard combination of both. I’m doooomed.”

 

Riku huffed a laugh.

 

“Truly, your life is suffering.”

 

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Another paopu juice, for my eternal thirst?”

 

He smirked.

 

“I’ve been around for way too long to fall for that.”

 

Her face shifted to a petulant pout.

 

“But…” he began, “if someone were to say, get me a juice too, then I may be willing to give them some munny.”

 

Kairi clasped her hands and looked at Riku like he’d offered to do her laundry for the rest of her life.

 

“I will treasure this moment forever, you have no idea,” she made grabby hands towards him, “pwease Mistew Wiku~”

 

He sighed and took a few bills out of his pocket.

 

“Only if you never call me that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Nomura won't let them be best friends, and the fandom won't let them be best friends, then I'll build their friendship with my bare fucking hands. There will be more of this.


End file.
